


letters to her (part i.)

by alixrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixrose/pseuds/alixrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>letter/poem i wrote to my ex girlfriend after i got over being blindingly angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	letters to her (part i.)

and all of a sudden, i wonder why you're following me again.  
i mean, you're the one who left.  
sorry sundance, i'm not one to wait around for people anymore.  
not after the one before you.  
i'm sorry if you thought i'd still be waiting but i couldn't torture myself anymore with what we used to have  
(there's a reason i deleted all our photos)  
i'm sorry, but you're the one who chose to leave.  
and i'm sorry if you're upset about him, but newsflash:  
he was there when you weren't.  
he picked up the pieces when you broke me, again.  
he loved me when you couldn't.  
i could say that i won't write to you anymore, but we both know that'd be a lie.  
but for now, i'm putting you out of my mind.

goodbye.


End file.
